Gambling on Love
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: Just a pointless one-shot on what happens when Chaucer and Wat make a bet. WILLxKATE Please Read&Review!  "She was complete, she had everything she wanted. And she had to thank for all that Geoff for being a gambler..."


**Alright, this is just a _pointless _story I've come up with. I just wanted so badly to write something dedicated to Heath since in two days it's the 22/1/2011 so yeah...you got the picture... I must say that I really like Jocelyn but I think Kate fits him more that's why I wrote this! I hope you agree with me! Or at least some of you!**

It's my first Knight's Tale fanfic so please be good! And I would love you to leave me a review! Just tell me if you liked it or not, nothing more! So anyway, hope you enjoy it! :) 

**To Heath Ledger one of the most amazing actors and men in this world :') Rest in peace...**

* * *

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"What's making you so sure, Chaucer?"

"Just look at them! It's so bloody obvious! But, right, I forgot! Crap-for-brains are incapable of getting even the simplest of things! Take you for instance!"

"Why, you-!"

"Yes, yes I know, you'll fong me!"

Ronald watched with genuine amusement his two friends, Chaucer and Wat, having one of their usual comedic fights. His head went back and forth as he turned to look at them whenever they spoke. Them being very quick in responding, had gotten him dizzy so he had to look away for a moment even though his ears were still focused on their conversation.

"I still do not agree. It's quite impossible what you're suggesting!"

Same, old stubborn Wat. The eldest of the company shook his head chuckling. He had to take the writer's side that time. Even a blind man could see what the red-haired couldn't. But Wat's mind had always been stuck on what he knew to be the truth and reality and most of the times he excluded things he thought to be impossible or improbable. But he couldn't blame him. They had had to live in terms of reality to survive the hardest of all difficulties; a poor man's life.

"Nay, my friend, it's not. If you go and ask him if he fancies her he will deny it too quickly than normally, he will then avoid eye contact with you and maybe run a hand through his head in embarrassment and awkwardness."

Wat raised his brows and gave Chaucer an incredulous, puzzled look. The old squire's grin grew wider at the blank look of total confusion of his friend but neither of the two paid attention to him. The writer only gave a challenging look to Wat before taking a bite of his apple and lying back so that he supported his weight on his elbows, enjoying the warm, refreshing sun above them.

"I am certain that's not gonna happen!" Wat laughed ironically after a moment making Chaucer's challenging face turn into a content smile. Wat was intrigued what was the reason behind his satisfied mask and it was only later he realized that the writer had been expecting him to answer in that manner so that he would voice the challenge that had been biting him on the tip of his tongue.

"You seem very certain. But I am also as certain so to put money on this."

That got instantly the naïve Wat's attention and his head shot up at the sound of the word 'money'. He ignored the writer's wicked and challenging blue, piercing eyes and turned his attention to the young man and woman to their right, examining them both, hand fiddling with his chin's few red hair as he contemplated on the matter.

"Money you said? How much?"

"Six gold florins?"

In a fraction of seconds, Wat's eyes had grown twice as big and he was already standing on his feet. "Will, can I have a word with you?"

Will knitted his brows as Wat walked hastily towards him and Kate. He smiled apologetically at the girl as she stood up to leave but his gentle smile turned into a firm line and his smiling eyes sent daggers to the red-haired man that took Kate's sit in genuine happiness. He had been having an incredibly entertaining talk with the young woman and Wat had interrupted it.

In two hours, the Annual Summer Festival of London would begin and he would be taking part to the jousting finals. Even though he received words of encouragement by everyone that met him and assured him they were certain he would be announced as the Champion once more, he always felt nervous and uneasy before the finals. And Kate, in some strange manner, had always been relaxing him, taking his nervousness away with her soft words and sweet smiles. Not even Jocelyn had ever been able to accomplish that. She actually made him even more nervous since he wanted his presentation to be perfect so not to embarrass himself in her eyes and not to disappoint her.

"Will, hello, are you listening to me?" Wat was shaking a hand before his face in frenzy and when he did not seem to respond, he closed the distance between them and looked Will's face closely. When his words obviously took him out of his thoughts, Will noticed the proximity between them and looked at Wat up and down before pushing him away and standing up himself.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry but you seemed to be out of service. Sit down. I want to ask you something." Will looked at him reluctantly, his arms folded protectively and firmly on his chest. "Now don't be like that and put your ass down!"

Wat rolled his eyes when he did sit but a great deal away from him, still his cautious, reluctant look never leaving his chocolate orbs. So he drew himself a little closer to him but the great jouster only moved backwards when he saw him moving toward him. "Look at that! The great Champion is such a baby! Anyway!"

"Just spit it out, Wat!" Will urged him but he suppressed a chuckle at his friend's annoyed face and at how Wat did not seem to be understanding he was fully joking now. And he wasn't even that a great actor!

"All right! I just wanted to ask ya, you fancy Kate, don't you?"

Will's mood immediately changed. His eyes widened and his parted lips moved silently as he scanned his brain for the right words. Why would he ask such a thing? Of course he didn't! Did he? Even he did not know and to tell the truth, he had been wondering that himself the last few days. Ever since Jocelyn had left with her father to stay permanently in Paris, he had been feeling lonely, empty, no girl seemed to measure up to his precious, stunning foxy lady. But only Kate was capable of feeling the emptiness in his chest, of keeping him company and knowing exactly what to say to make him feel better or _when _to speak, for he enjoyed it deeply when he had someone by his side without that someone ranting on and on about how life's full of chances and that everything will turn out all right.

And Kate was that someone.

She had always been by his side, and it was at that very moment that he realized it. But how was it possible that Wat was able to see that Kate was more than just his friend or his blacksmith before he did? No matter, he had to deny it. What if they told Kate? Wat was capable of doing so unconsciously. No, he did not want that. Kate obviously felt nothing more than friendship for him and it was logical, thinking she had lost a husband. "No! No, no, no! What are you talking about, mate? Where did you get that idea from?"

Wat's cursing under his breath attracted Will's confused gaze but when the man lifted his head up so that he was fully facing the knight, Will blinked a couple of times and after licking nervously his lips, he looked away. His leg shaking nervously did not go unnoticed by Wat as well. He could just picture Geoff's face when he would cheer he was right, a face full of sarcasm, mockery, contentment, wickedness as if saying 'I told you so!'. Oh, how he hated that man! But at that very moment, a fact dawned on him and realization hit him as a thunder. Will liked Kate, he was over Jocelyn and he wanted Kate. How funny the world can be! Well, at least he would enjoy teasing Will later on.

The knight ran a nervous hand through his tussled, sandy hair. Wat's intense stare on him, blue, piercing eyes burning hole in his brain made him even more nervous. His eyes travelled around the area, searching for something, anything, to occupy himself with and to avoid Wat. And he did.

"You know, Wat, I need some sleep before the tournament. I did not sleep very well last night. I'll talk to you later." He patted Wat friendly on the shoulder, trying to look tired to make his lie a little more believable and walked in his tent.

Wat smiled and shook his head at Will's directions and only after he saw a wide open palm next to his face did he realize he was not sitting alone again. "_Six_ florins, I believe ?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Chaucer…" he said in a low voice, his face turning indifferent and confused as he avoided to make eye contact with the writer, knowing well his cunning, wicked smile would only irritate him even more.

"We made a bet, Wat. Now be a good boy and give me what you owe me."

"No shaking of hands, no bet. Thank you very much!"

Chaucer's smile only grew wider at the look of miscomprehension and puzzlement of Wat when he grinned at those words. It was amazing how two so different people had the exact kind of thinking when it came down to money or gambling. For had he not won, which had been unlikely, those would have been the exact words he would have said to Wat.

"Come on, boys! Lunch is ready!"

All three of them stood by Kate's side in a matter of seconds and waited hungrily to be presented the food. Even Will walked out of the tent and stood with them, feeling very hungry himself. He could now understand the wave of jealousy that washed over him the moment Wat threw an arm around Kate's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, begging her to show him the food and be the one with the greatest share.

"So, for today's meal we have lovely apples, some cheese that I found in the market in town, freshly baked bread –hmm still hot!- and thinking of celebrating William's upcoming victory, I took the liberty of spending four florins on… beer!"

"Kate, I have not defeated Sir Bern yet. What if I don't?" Will accepted eagerly the bottle of beer he was given, smiling widely at her. He sent daggers with his eyes to Wat's direction when he coughed meaningfully but not wanting to earn questions from Kate or the rest of the company, he looked away from the laughing man.

"Well, all more motive for you to win then." She smiled sweetly, her dark eyes shining, reflecting the sun's bright but gentle light, as she offered him his share of the food as well. And he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as they locked eyes for the briefest of seconds.

* * *

"Well done, Will! I knew you would!"

He was quite caught off guard when he saw Kate running excitedly among the crowd and colliding with his chest with, surprisingly, great speed and might, making him take a few steps back so not to lose his balance and fall backwards with Kate on top of him. He instantly wrapped an arm around her and held her close for a while before she pulled away, the violent red on her cheeks and awkward smile not missing his attention.

"I did not want our celebration to be for naught!"

They both laughed heartedly at that, a true, happy laughter that only they could hear above the noise of the crowd cheering for the grand champion. But he had to look away for a jumping Wat and a shouting Ronald encircled him while Geoff stood next to Kate and, placing his elbow on her shoulder, supported himself on her. He just shrugged when he received a hard look from her making them both laugh.

"What's up with you two? Are you up to something?" They both smiled at Ron's question, obviously their knowing looks had not gone unnoticed. They only mumbled a 'nothing' making all three of them shrug and turn their attention to the crowds.

Soon they all found themselves pressed against one another as the four encircled the knight and started jumping up and down, holding hands and singing an old song they had made up during the Grand Tournament.

"_He's blond, he's pissed, he'll see you in the lists, Lichtenstein! Lichtenstein! He's blond, he's tanned, he comes from Gelderland, he comes from Gelderland! Gelderland, Gelderland, Gelderland_!"

The use of his old nom-de-plume made them all laugh twice as hard and even though none of the crowd understood their behavior, they never stopped from cheering and throwing flowers and handkerchiefs at them.

* * *

Later that night, Will found Kate standing above his squires and herald's snoring forms with her arms folded and an amused smile playing on her lips. They had all gathered around a bonfire. They decided to celebrate the victory on their own, none of them had ever been entranced by London's bright lights and many ways of entertainment. So they had decided to get drank away from the big city's lights.

Kate crouched and after sighing, she started gathering the bottles, both those that were lying empty on the grassy ground and those that were held close to the men's chests. Only the writer seemed to have a more peaceful sleep. She smiled at him and after removing the empty bottle off his hand , she gently whispered to him a 'thank you' and stood up.

"What are you thanking him for?"

She jumped up a little, a soft, startled gasp escaping her lips, which later turned into an awkward but relieved grin, and had her hands been empty, a hand would have been driven on her chest. "Will? Oh, God, you scared me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to." he smiled apologetically and after taking a second look at her, he rushed to her and started freeing her from her burden by taking some bottles as well."Here, let me help you."

"Thanks." She mumbled and for some reason, he couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked when she blushed awkwardly and tucked a strand of ebony hair that had escaped her thick braid behind her ear.

"You did not give me an answer." He reminded her when she was about to turn her back on him.

"Oh, well, because he is a good man and friend and he has helped me a lot at finally seeing what I had been so blind to notice." She answered almost as if speaking a riddle, her lips gracing a knowing smile, making him tell himself once more that he was a fool not to notice before how truly beautiful she was, in her own perfect way, for every person is perfect somehow.

"What do you mean?" he pressed on intrigued.

"Well, he showed me that I am not as unnoticeable as I thought I was and not appreciated only for my gift in iron metallurgy." She tried to silence her laugh so not to wake the three sleepers at his puzzled expression. "He told me that the man I love returns my feelings and he has even proved it so, today."

William was so surprised, he did not know how to hide his disappointed and hurt look. So she was in love with another man, a lucky man indeed. He could only hope he was worthy of her, of her kindness and sweetness, of her perfect self. He truly found no words that could ever possibly describe her, the girl who always supported him and brought light in his dark world of doubts and fears, the blacksmith that had made sure no harm would ever come to him by building an amazing armor, a great piece of art, the woman that seemed to be feeling him, understanding him. Why had he not seen before how incredibly right she was for him? Had he been as dazzled by the young maiden's beauty as to not see the true beauty standing beside him for so long? He had been a fool and he hated himself for that. And because of his foolishness he had lost Kate to another man.

"Oh, really? How great, I'm so happy for you!" he managed to pretend being thrilled and happy after a moment. "How come you've never told me? Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Sure you do. He is the most beloved man in all of England." She seemed really proud of that man when she spoke, making him bite his lips, wanting the hurt to go away and to hide his feelings from his face. "He is, of course, of no high rank, which I'm glad for, but he is noble in heart. Yes, he deserves all the goods in this world, he deserves to be loved by everyone, to be offered everything for he has suffered a lot. At first, I did not think he would ever look at me, a silly, little blacksmith with nothing but her forging tools. And I do not think I will ever deserve him, the greatest of knights."

"What? Kate, if anything _he _is the one who might not deserve you! You are the most wonderful person and woman I have ever met! You have been blessed by God with everything a man can ask for in a woman! Do you believe me?"

"I am forced to." she whispered smiling, again talking in riddles. But he paid no attention to that. All he could focus on were her dark eyes, the fire reflecting in them resembling to her wild spirit. He was entranced.

"So what does this famous fellow look like?"

"Oh, well, he is strong, young and handsome. He's got blond, sandy hair, slightly long and I swear I love the way it's always messed, completely unruly just like him. His chocolate eyes make my knees go weak every time I gaze in them and I could get lost forever in them. I feel as if they can see right through me, read my mind and my heart and I feel completely exposed, naked but he had never seemed to notice how I let my true self out every time he's with me until today. The day he embraced me in his _family_, that was the day my life stopped being colourless. I had a purpose; to protect him and I still do. And I'll never stop caring and protecting him until he tells me to."

"Well, he sounds indeed almost perfect." He forced a smile on his lips and ran a hand through his tangled hair. How funny, he had one thing in common with that man; their hair. The jealousy and hurt that had been taking control over him had now become unbearable. The way she spoke of him, staring off at space with a dreamy, lovesick look, probably picturing him, was drving him crazy, wanting to be the one she was thinking of and speaking of in such a manner. He wanted to be that man who had captured his Kate's heart.

"He is." She agreed still smiling and after locking his eyes with hers for a moment she added "Why don't you get some sleep? You look awfully tired."

"Sweet dreams." Her voice so soft like an angel's as he turned her back on her and walked away, wanting to remain alone for the rest of the night, alone and able to not hide his emotions. He knew she would be in his dreams, she and her knight. Wait, he was a knight too? Another thing in common. That was great, he would spend his night comparing himself to a man he had never met. How pathetic…

* * *

"Kate?"

She was about to enter her tent and sleep when she heard someone whispering her name. Was it Will? Had he realized what she was talking about? During their previous conversation, she had tried hard to make him see what or actually whom she meant but he had been so deep in thoughts and, she hoped, in his jealousy that he did not give a second thought in her words.

It was kind of funny to speak like that of him _to_ him and him not even realizing it but she hated causing him pain. She had not missed the sorrowful look in his beautiful chestnut eyes as she spoke of the man of her dreams.

"What?"

"I have a question for you."

He approached her slowly and even though the fire was out and the only light was coming from the moon, she did not miss the faint smile playing on his lips, full of mischief and recognition. She held her breath in contentment and happiness, her heart starting to race with every determined step he took towards her. He knew.

"That fellow you fancy is an opponent of mine in jousting? I might have met him."

Her lower lip jutted out in a cute pout as she pretended thinking. "Opponent? No, never."

"A friend then? Actually I know him, don't I? Do I like him?"

"Yes, I dare say you do." She said reluctantly and she knew exactly the reason he chuckled.

"Does he happen to be a tall, blond, slightly tanned and very handsome fellow?" he requested arching a brow charmingly while flashing her a smug grin.

"Very."

"And does he happen to have just been tricked by you, young missy, and standing right before you waiting for explanations?"

She faked a shocked gasp and drove her hand on her lips. "Is that what he said to you? He's lying because I was speaking the truth."

"I will tell him." his voice was just above a whisper now as he started taking small steps towards her, closing the distance between them until their faces where only inches apart. She could _hear _her heart beating now and she wondered if he could too and whether he felt the same. How she wished he did.

"Don't worry, he already knows…" she replied, her own voice matching his and just the moment he was about to fully close the distance between them, he spoke again.

"He wanted me to tell you that he has been a fool, a fool for not realizing sooner how much he loves you and he asks for you to forgive him."

She smiled fully but bit her lips not wanting to get overexcited and overwhelmed by happiness. For all she knew that could just be a dream.

"Will?" she waited for him to say something but he only mumbled a 'yes'. "Will you please tell him to shut up and kiss me already?"

"As you wish milady!" he said chuckling before placing a gentle hand on her cheek, brushing her skin a little, making her close her eyes in contentment and delight before softly pressing his lips on hers. She was complete, she had everything she wanted. And she had to thank for all that Geoff for being a gambler...

* * *

**How did you like it? Were the characters OOC?**

I love all of my readers! :)


End file.
